


理由

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 香吉士注意到晚餐桌上沉默的索隆......Ps. 本作時間點為羅賓加入前的草帽海賊團
Relationships: Kuina & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

晚餐桌上，杯盤狼藉。

「啊~~~我不行了~~~」騙人布滿足地嘆息，喬巴打著飽嗝。

「來！娜美小姐！請嚐嚐我特製愛的酒果！﹝心﹞」

「酒果啊......不愧是香吉士，想得真周到呢！這麼炎熱的天氣吃點清涼的東西最棒了！﹝笑﹞」

「啊啊~~~能夠得到娜美小姐的稱讚，我就是死也甘願了啊~~~﹝神魂顛倒﹞」

索隆眉頭一皺，默默將杯中的酒一飲而盡。

「那我的咧我的咧？香吉士，我也要吃酒果~~~」魯夫終於放下讓他戀戀不捨的盛肉盤子，一副想飛撲過去的模樣。

「吵死了！在冰箱裡啦！要吃不會自己去拿啊！﹝不屑﹞」

唉......騙人布和喬巴同時掛下一滴大大的汗。

索隆起身準備離去。

「咦？索隆你不吃嗎？」喬巴出聲詢問。

「不了，我飽了。」推開廚房門。

「啊！那給我給我！我要~~~」魯夫興奮大喊。

索隆作了個 "請便" 的手勢，背影隨即消失在門外。

「喂！你們覺不覺得他今天怪怪的？」騙人布悄聲問道。

「沒錯！他比平常還要沉默寡言。」喬巴附和。

娜美瞟著香吉士。「而且竟然沒跟你鬥嘴，破天荒頭一遭。」

香吉士一臉無謂地聳聳肩。「有嗎？他不是一直都那副死樣子嗎？那個撲克臉劍士。」

「對呀！和平常沒什麼不同啦！」魯夫把自己的酒果一口吞下，眼睛死盯著索隆的那份。

你啊！

眾人額上浮現青筋。

除了食物你還會注意到什麼啊？！

「算了啦！讓他一個人靜靜好了。」娜美作出結論。

「......嗚......」

「？」

「魯夫被噎住了啦！」

「水，水啊~~~」

「糟糕，他臉色發青啊！」

「大笨蛋！！竟然連吃個酒果也會噎到！！」

「待會再唸他啦！救人要緊！」

「啊！他翻白眼啦！怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦~~~」

「喬巴冷靜點！你是醫生啊！」

「啊？！啊！對哦......﹝汗﹞」

「魯夫你安心地走吧！我會代替你扮演好船長一職的......﹝敲木魚﹞」

「少給我胡說八道！！﹝怒捶﹞」

無視於廚房裡的一團亂，香吉士的眼神飄出門外，若有所思。

*****

深夜。瞭望台。

雖說是炎炎仲夏，吹來的海風卻還是冷得讓人直打哆嗦。

綠髮男子裹著毛毯，靜靜望著頂上的星空。底下傳來的窸窣聲響不識相地劃破沉默。

索隆沒好氣地瞄了一眼，是香吉士，拿著黑黑的不知道啥玩意兒正在努力往上爬。

「......﹝轉頭﹞」

「還裝蒜？！幫忙接一下是會死哦？！」

「回去睡你的覺，我沒興致跟你吵。」

「喲！真難得！太陽打西邊出來了嗎？」

嘻皮笑臉地翻過護欄，晃晃手中的保溫瓶。

「來點吧？」

「啥？」

「醒酒茶。熱滾滾的哦！」倒茶遞出。

「不要。」

正常反應。但我可沒打算接受你的拒絕。

「捧個場吧！還是要我餵你？﹝邪笑﹞」

「......﹝怒﹞」

「默認是吧？沒問題~~~」

故意含著一口茶向你逼近。

「免！我自己來！」你一把搶過茶杯閃得老遠。

「真可惜。﹝笑﹞」嚥下口中的茶，閒閒地點起一根菸。

要是平常，你早就動手把我丟下瞭望台了。果然不對勁。

寒風吹來，忍不住瑟縮了一下，開始對嫌麻煩所以不帶毛毯的決定感到後悔。

「？！」被某種暖呼呼的柔軟東西砸個正著。毛毯？

你瞥我一眼，握著茶杯的手微揚。真不坦率﹝笑﹞。

有溫暖的毛毯是很棒沒錯，但......

瞧瞧你，再望望我自己。

「我們一起蓋吧~~~﹝笑﹞」張開毛毯。

「滾！﹝怒﹞」

「現在滾的話你可會凍死在這裡哦！」步步進逼。

「毛毯留下！馬上滾！﹝極怒﹞」

「怎麼？怕我靠近你？」

挑釁地站在你面前，拔刀前一秒將毛毯扔向你，隨即退開坐在你身邊，欣賞這幕人和毛毯對抗的有趣景象。

你好不容易探出頭來，亂髮下是一張氣紅了的臉。

「混帳傢伙！」

「這樣不就行了？」輕笑，拉過毛毯的一角蓋在腿上。

「你是硬要纏著我就對了？！」

「沒錯。」吐菸。

「死皮賴臉的傢伙！！」

「我也有同感。﹝微笑﹞」

「......﹝氣到不想說話﹞」

就這樣，沉默降臨。

*****

靜寂良久。

深吸一口菸，我出聲打破沉默。

「說吧！有什麼事？」

「！！」

「別想瞞我。你今天喝的酒量是平常的兩三倍，而且還用灌的！一定有問題。」

你默默盯著我看了好一會兒，別過頭去。不想回答嗎？

無所謂，這樣的反應我早已習慣。要等待，我有的是耐心。

我知道你會說的。證據，就是你那複雜而感覺異常寂寞的眼神。

沒有人會比我看得更清楚。所以，你，別想瞞過我。

不出所料，你繃緊的身體慢慢放鬆下來，表情也由防備逐漸轉為淡漠。

這是怎樣的神情呢？淡漠，以壓抑深沉的悲傷？

你開口了。

「今天......是我一個朋友的忌日。」

緩緩吸著菸，我靜靜地聆聽。

「她是個很好強的女孩子，劍術很好，我從來沒有贏過她。可是在那晚決鬥過後，她竟然在我面前落淚，說了些什麼羨慕我是男生，因為男生長大後就會變得比女生強之類的屁話。」

你皺了皺眉頭，望向遠方。

「當時只覺得火冒三丈，照她那樣講，好像將來我若贏她，靠的也不是實力，只是性別似的。我很不甘心，於是跟她約定，總有一天，我或她一定要成為天下第一的劍士。我要證明，強與不強，和性別根本無關。」

你深深吸了一口氣，唇邊露出苦澀的笑容。

「只是我沒料到，約定隔天，她竟會摔下樓梯死亡......僅僅為了......一塊磨刀石......」

我望著你緊握的手掌，沒有說話。

你回過神來，自嘲般地搖搖頭。

「......為什麼要對你說這些呢？都已經......十幾年了......」

「自責......嗎？」

你瞥了我一眼，又迅速移開目光。

「一開始......或許是吧......會傻傻的想著是不是那個約定害了她。但過了這麼多年，我也明白，那是個意外，不能歸咎於任何人，包括我自己。所以......該怎麼說呢？......只是覺得......空虛......吧......」

是的。

很多事情的發生往往毫無理由，快得令你措手不及。

無奈，但仍須說服自己接受，這就是生為人所必經的試煉。現實的悲哀。

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 對談繼續......

「即使......有了努力的目標......依然覺得空虛嗎？」

我凝視著你的側臉，向來堅毅的線條因蒙上了哀傷而顯得柔軟。

你輕輕地點頭。

「嗯......坦白說，那個時候的我，雖然照樣鍛鍊，照樣大言不慚地述說著夢想和誓言，但隨著時光流逝，當初的憤慨和萬丈雄心都已漸漸變得麻木，表面上冠冕堂皇，實際上......卻成了某種 "活著" 的薄弱藉口，像張半透明的白紙一戳就破。」

很熟悉的感覺，只是我沒有說出口。

不切實際的夢想，虛幻的 All Blue 啊......

名之為信念，卻唯有時時刻刻掛在口邊才能賦予它足以令人鼓起勇氣繼續追尋的存在感。

去掉它，我的人生或許也不會剩下些什麼了。只有......

你低沉的嗓音將我拉回現實。

「......直到敗給鷹眼，我才實質的感受到......夢想的重量。」

你說著，閉起眼睛，緊緊握住那把白色的刀，彷彿它是塊不沉的浮木，能拯救你免於被捲入絕望的深淵似的。

「......」

還有我啊！你看不到嗎......？

有股衝動想溫柔地抱住你，但我畢竟......無法對你伸出雙手。

抱了你又怎樣？

能將我的心情傳達千萬分之一給你嗎？

不能。只會讓彼此的關係更加地......不堪。

酸楚，充塞胸膛。

「聽我說話很悶吧？」你睜眼瞧著我，帶著苦笑。

「不會。」

淡淡的一句話，希望它足以代表其他埋藏已久的千言萬語。

人，何以會急切地渴求所愛之人的理解？

因為......孤獨？

*****

「用不著擔心，情緒過就沒事了。況且，這也讓我確定了一件事。」

你調了調姿勢，語氣隨之改變。

「？」

「劍，是用來守護重要的東西。為了這個目的也好，為了誓言也好，為了成為天下第一也好，無論如何我都必須變得更強。」

我定定望著你堅決的眼神，話語如鯁在喉，吞不下吐不出。

強到足以阻擋死神的腳步？

不錯，正是這股豪氣讓我震動，但......沒辦法啊......

體驗過死亡近在咫尺般感覺的我，怎樣也無法將這種話像你或魯夫那般自信滿滿地說出口。

還不了解嗎？

人啊，所能掌握的並沒有你們想像得那麼多。

「......」微微一笑，心下卻淒然。

在你眼中，和魯夫相較之下連簡單的 "永遠" 二字都無法承諾的我，該說是世故？......抑或......懦弱？

「笑什麼？」你挑眉盯著我。

你畢竟......不懂我。

「你熱血的樣子還真......蠢。」

「啊？！﹝怒﹞」

我微笑，不再說話。

算了。算了。

我只求能以這有限的生命，看著你，陪你，默默保護你。

儘管只能用打打鬧鬧的方式，儘管你永遠不會屬於我。

「嘖，你那是什麼眼神。」你撇過頭去。

「......呃......嗯......謝謝。」模糊不清的聲音傳到我耳中。

「啊？」

「茶......很好喝。」

你起身將刀佩回腰間，邁步走向通往甲板的繩梯，轉身爬下。

我擁著留有餘溫的毛毯趴在瞭望台邊目送你。

「不用道謝，反正茶葉快過期了，正好清倉。」

你抬頭白了我一眼，我愉快地笑出聲。

真的啊......這樣......就夠了......

*****

隔天早餐，魯夫仍是沒有學到教訓地大口狼吞虎嚥。

「吃慢點不會啊？真是的，又沒人跟你搶。」騙人布在一旁碎碎唸，索隆哈哈大笑。

「哦，看樣子你已經沒事了嘛？該對昨天的事情解釋一下了吧？」娜美緊迫釘人。

「啊？......呃......沒事啊！﹝汗﹞」

「說謊！你到底有什麼事瞞著我們？！」

「都說沒事了，妳還要我怎樣？！」

「娜美小姐別激動，我來說好了。﹝心﹞」

「臭廚子你幹嘛？！沒你的事，少給我亂說話，閃邊去吧你！﹝筋﹞」

香吉士同情地看著索隆。這笨蛋到底懂不懂什麼叫欲蓋彌彰？

「香吉士，儘管說！」娜美露出令人心驚的邪惡笑容。

「遵命！﹝心﹞那我就說了，其實是......」

「是......？」娜美、喬巴、騙人布，一臉期待。

「嗚哇！白痴圈圈眉毛，你給我閉嘴啦！﹝拔刀﹞」

「女‧人‧啦！﹝閃﹞」

「我就知道！」娜美得意狂笑。

魯夫咬著的肉掉了下來。

「索隆我真是看錯你了！」騙人布搖著頭。

喬巴扯著索隆的褲管。「沒關係索隆，就生理而言這是很正常的，用不著覺得可恥！」

「喂喂喂！到底是怎樣的女人啊？哪天介紹一下吧？」一堆人七嘴八舌地圍住索隆瞎起鬨。

香吉士閒閒地點菸。「未成年哦！﹝笑﹞」

「哇啊啊啊~~~真的嗎？原來索隆喜歡這款的啊~~~」

「可惡啊~~~」

「他要逃了，抓住他！」

娜美一聲令下，眼前馬上出現一座人肉﹝還有鹿肉﹞小山，被層層疊疊壓在最下面的索隆向香吉士投以怨恨的眼神。

_"混帳傢伙！我遲早宰了你！！"_

大概就是這樣的意思吧？﹝笑﹞

「呼~~~」香吉士滿足地嘆口氣。

......世界和平。﹝狂笑﹞

《全 文 完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好混亂的一篇。（汗）  
> 這篇算......香索？！（驚）  
> 果然配對不同主角的個性也會有所調整。（神秘啊~~~ By 潑春）
> 
> 寫作的契機是友人的名言 "忍讓的男子香吉士" 和 "世界和平"。（笑）  
> 主要是想寫索隆對克伊娜及對追尋夢想的心情轉折，還有嘗試對 "為何我筆下的香吉士總是一再忍讓" 之事提出解釋。
> 
> 東拼西湊的結果似乎沒有成功（明知一團亂，卻已經不想改了......←不負責任？！）  
> 寫得最順的反倒是開頭和末尾的搞笑橋段，額外的驚喜是發現原來我酷愛寫用餐的場景（不可思議~~~ By 潑春 again）
> 
> 坦白說我不相信世上真有願意不求回報全心付出的人。（只要對方好就好？....無怨無悔？....開什麼玩笑？！）  
> 我認為，這樣的忍耐到最後必然導致爆發和毀滅。  
> 但不知為何，我筆下的索隆和香吉士似乎都成了這種人。（好神秘~~~ By 潑春 again & again）
> 
> Anyway, 請多指教。
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
